A Chance of a Storm
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Harry is getting ready to go back to Hogwarts, but with it comes facing Dumbledore. Fourth in the A Chance Of Series
1. Chapter 1

Harry groaned and snuggled further into Fabian's side as the alarm went off, and he was aware of the sound of someone in the kitchen downstairs. And the sound of a lot of people. Fabian grumbled and held him closer, burying his face into Harry's shoulder.

"I don't want to move," Harry groaned snuggling even further into Fabian's chest and flopping down.

"I don't want you to move either," Fabian hugged him closer and huffed.

"I don't know if I can do this Fabian," Harry admitted softly, pressing his face into his husband's shoulder.

"Harry," Fabian ran his fingers through Harry's dark hair and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I do not want you to leave me, I do not want to let you go. But I know that you can do this, you are one of the strongest people that I know, everything that you have been through, it is one year, I know you can do this,"

"I will miss you," Harry sighed.

"And I you, but I will be waiting for you tonight, and I will take you to Hogwarts. We will face this together, and if you need me, all you need is to come home and I will be straight there,"

"I know, and I would not be able to do it without you,"

"Yes you would, but I will be there anyway," Fabian laughed lifting his chin to kiss him.

"I want to stay here in your arms," Harry sighed.

"Don't tempt me," Fabian laughed tugging Harry underneath the covers and captured his lips again. Giggling into the kiss harry wrapped himself around his older husband and surrendered himself to the kiss, allowing himself to be distracted from the thoughts of the rest of the day. "How about we go shower and enjoy some...alone time before we face the day?" Fabian grinned.

"That husband mine, sounds like a very good idea!" Harry said before grabbing Fabian's hand and dragging him from bed.

* * *

Molly pottered around putting the last touches to breakfast before turning and levitating it to the table. She really did love Fabian and Harry's kitchen, and while before Fabian had not really had it running to its full potential, Harry had seen to it that it was working faultlessly now. It was good to see the two of them so happy as well, honestly she had seriously hoped knowing the two of them so well that they would fall in love, but even she had not dreamt that it would happen so fast, or so deeply. They really were perfect for each other.

She smiled at those already around the table though Ron was looking a little grumpy about being up so early, but it was important that he was ready for his first day back at school, and Merlin knew he would forget everything if she did not make sure he was awake in plenty of time for his brain to start functioning properly. George, Arthur and Remus were all seated around the table, eagerly awaiting breakfast.

"Where is Sirius, I thought he was up already?" Molly frowned.

"He is, he wondered off a little bit ago, I think he is still pouting over how everything has turned out, even if he is happy about it, and he is pouting that Fabian 'abducted' Harry last night," Remus grinned clearly amused.

Before anyone else could say anything however there was a loud scream from upstairs followed by an almighty crash and some shouting.

"Oh Merlin, Ginny are you alright?! Did that beastly puppy trip you again?!" Molly shouted hurrying to the stairs.

"Erb zab wabnt be," Ginny poked her head out of the downstairs bathroom with her toothbrush sticking out her mouth. "An Ib donb scream zab girly,"

"Sirius," Remus groaned covering his eyes momentarily before running up the stairs. Harry and Fabian were tugging towels around themselves looking embarrassed and annoyed equally. And Sirius was lying on the floor with a corner table lying knocked over next to him with the vase that had been on it lying smashed on the floor.

"I did not need to ever see that in my entire life!" Sirius moaned.

"Maybe if you tried knocking, or you know not just barging into other people's bathrooms you might not see something you don't want to!" Fabian snapped.

"You shouldn't be doing things like that anyway! Not when you have other people in the house!"

"Merlin Sirius that's why we had a locking charm and silencer on the door! I love you but you are not staying over if you keep barging into rooms!" Harry groaned.

"But you shouldn't be doing it!" Sirius whined.

"You are such a cockblock Sirius!" Harry snapped spinning and storming towards the bedroom. "And Cavall is not a beastly puppy!" He added before slapping the door.

"I did not need to hear those words coming from his mouth," Sirius groaned.

"He is a little stressed right now...which was the idea of the shower. I will go calm him down," Fabian grinned before turning and hurrying after his husband, leaving the other staring a little bemused after him.

"I can't believe you thought that was me screaming," Ginny huffed.

"How high pitched is your scream!" Fred snickered.

"You have no idea what I saw! Things a godfather's eyes should never have seen...they were...he was...it was in...I was..." Sirius stammered before dropping his head back to the floor. "Remi obliviate me!" He pleaded.

* * *

"Hey," Fabian lay down on top of Harry where he was sprawled on the bed.

"I am so embarrassed I can't believe he walked in on us," Harry groaned embarrassed.

"I think he was just as mortified as you were," Fabian snickered pressing a kiss to Harry's bare shoulder.

"I doubt that," Harry huffed.

"I don't think there was any reason to snap at him on top of the torture of him seeing that," Fabian snickered. "What was that?" He asked when Harry muttered something into their covers where his face was buried.

"I said I am still horny too!" Harry huffed lifting his head and glared into the glittering eyes of his husband.

"Well now, that I can help with," Fabian smirked.

Harry gasped when his towel was lifted and Fabian rubbed his still hard erection against Harry's bum before he slipped his hand between his thighs and gently parted them. Harry panted into the covers, arching up into his husband eagerly as Fabian slid into him.

* * *

"Do you have everything? All ready to go?" Molly fussed. Fabian rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Harry had gotten quieter and quieter as the morning had gone on, even after Sirius had apologised, grumpy as it had been, and they had chatted a little over breakfast. Sirius shot him a look over the heads of the others now, one he knew the meaning of, look after Harry. Though it was not like he would do anything else.

This was going to be an interesting meeting, they all knew that, just as they knew that Fabian was the only one that could be there beside Harry fighting his side against Dumbledore. Interesting was not the half of it.

"Ok, everyone off we go then, Harry, we will see you next week ok?" Molly kissed Harry's cheek and pulled him in for a tight hug. "Look after him, yes?" she said softly as Fabian was distracted by saying goodbye to Ron and Ginny.

"Always," Harry smiled pulling her in for another hug.

"Well uncle Harry we will see you soon," Fred grinned.

"And we thought you would like to know, that..."

"...n honour of your moving over here, we are looking at..."

"...Opening a shop here in Paris!"

"Why would Harry be interested in that specifically?" Gideon asked.

"Why, because he is our sponsor!" They chimed together before apparating out with a pop, leaving Harry to smile sheepishly at Molly when she turned to him with sharp eyes.

"You gave the twins money?" Fabian asked.

"Erm actually I gave them the money that they needed to start up the shop and they made me a silent partner in their shop, and any shops that they open in the future. They had a contract written up and everything before I could do anything about it," Harry sighed.

"I wondered who they wanted that contract for!" Bill huffed.

"Hm," Molly huffed.

"Are you angry?" Harry asked sheepishly, edging Fabian a little in front of him.

"Had this been two years ago, I may have been. However they have proved that I was wrong and ae doing well, and they are doing something that they love...so no I am not angry, I am glad that you saw the potential in them that I did not," Molly smiled.

"Honestly, the money was from the Triwizard tournament. It didn't feel right keeping it, and I reckoned that we all could do with the laugh, I knew that the twins would be able to make that happen, even in the times I knew were due to come," Harry smiled.

"Awww," Gideon cooed wrapping his arms around Harry.

"Oh Merlin's beard, you outdid us at 14! You managed to help create a joke shop that build zonkos!" Sirius blinked, looking prouder than Harry had ever seen him.

"I have helped them with a couple of ideas as well," Harry admitted.

"A couple," Ron coughed.

"A few," Harry glared at his friend not wanting to push his luck with Molly.

"We need to get going. I will speak to you tonight Harry, Fabian about how it goes, come on everyone shake a leg!" Molly clapped her hands and shuffle started.

Harry waved as they all huddled around the portkey in their garden before they popped out, to land straight at the portkey spot in Kings Cross. He had most of the day before he would floo over to the Three Broomsticks with Fabian and walk up to Hogwarts with him to face Dumbledore together. He blinked and turned when Fabian pecked him on the lips.

"Stop over thinking. Come on, lets take Cavall out for a walk,"

"I had better get back to work," Gideon sighed.

"Say hello to Victoria and the kids for us, we are seeing you at the weekend right?" Harry asked hugging his brother in law.

"Yes we will be here," Gideon squeezed Harry tight but said nothing as he turned to say goodbye to the others.

"Are you coming Siri?" Harry asked as he summoned Cavall's lead to himself.

"Oh, yes of course," Sirius beamed. Harry grinned and wandered off to get his and Fabian's coats, leaving Sirius, Remus and Fabian looking a little awkwardly at each other.

"Look Sirius, we have been friends for years, this is a little silly. I am not trying to replace you!" Fabian sighed after flicking a silencing spell at the door to make sure Harry didn't hear this.

"I don't think you are trying to, or that you will be able to!" Sirius huffed crossing his arms making Remus and Fabian both roll their eyes.

"Yes you do, that is what you at worried about. However Harry and I have a very different relationship to the one you and he have. He will always need you for advice and for someone to go to," Fabian assured him.

"He has you!" Sirius snapped.

"I am his husband, yes he will come to me for some things, but not everything. Sirius I know that you did not really exact you to have a...full and proper marriage, but that is what I was looking for and you knew that, I wanted to settle down with a husband, have a home. We were compatible was always a chance, as it happened we were a lot more compatible than we expected,"

"I trusted you!"

"And I haven't hurt him. Sirius I know that being faced with the reality of our relationship has been a shock...but he is happy, he smiles and he laughs, he feels safe here and at home. He knows I love him with all that I have and that I never, ever want to hurt him, that if he asked me to I would go to the moon and back for him. What more could I do to prove it to you?" Fabian asked.

"Nothing...I just...I never got to have time with him when he was a little boy, and now he is a teenager and that has really already passed because of everything that he has had to go through. I am just a little jealous," he admitted.

"You have nothing to be jealous of, Harry still wants you here, in his life and so do I,"

"Everything ok?" Harry asked stepping into the kitchen a second later before Sirius could reply, eyeing their serious faces suspiciously.

"Everything is fine, just your godfather and husband being dramatic," Remus rolled his eyes and spelled the harness and lead onto a bouncing Cavall.

"The normal then?" Harry asked brightly linking arms with Remus.

"The normal," The werewolf nodded.

"Hey!" Fabian and Sirius huffed hurrying after the two of them with pouts.

Harry laughed and carried on walking, ignoring the growing sense of foreboding of meeting tonight with Dumbledore. Instead he breathed in the fresh air of his home and listened to the voices of the people he loved, the barking of his dog, and just allowed it to soak into him like sunshine, enjoying his day and not allowing that man to ruin anymore of his time than he had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry grit his teeth as he stared up at the Castle that had been his home for years, now however he wanted to be anywhere but here. He closed his eyes and sank back as Fabian wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, placing a kiss under his ear tenderly and just holding him close.

"Everything is air tight, right?" Harry asked softly.

"We are 100% married Harry, there is nothing he can do," Fabian assured him for the 100th time.

"He will still try," Harry sighed.

"Let him try and take you from me," Fabian shook his head.

"Mr Potter! Where have you been!?" Minerva McGonagall was a sight as she stormed down the stairs towards them, hat askew and expression a mixture of furious and relieved. She didn't even notice the man standing behind Harry until she was right on them.

"I have been on my honeymoon," Harry answered calmly.

"Hone...What do you mean?! Who have you married?!" She shrieked.

"That would be myself," Fabian stepped up to his side and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"Fabian?!" Harry was sure they were about to give her a heart attack.

"Yes, I am here to set up for my husband to travel home of a night to me," Fabian nodded.

"Oh...but Mr Potter must stay here," McGonagall spluttered.

"Actually, no I mustn't," Harry reached down to take Fabian's hand, a little slither of fear running through him before he saw the dangerous look in his husband's eyes.

"I would presume that you are implying that you intend to deny my husband his rights by law. If so I would like to know for what reason?" Fabian said sharply.

"I...I...You...he's in danger!" McGonagall spluttered.

"Ah I see. Well I am afraid that you are nothing more than his year head, while I may take it on advice as to how you think would be best to proceed, I am Harry's husband, and it is the two of us that will make decisions about his life. Not you, and not the Headmaster, so if you will," Fabian made a go on gesture that had McGonagall going bright red, and Harry having to smother a shocked gasp.

He had never seen anyone act like that with her and get away with it. Indeed, as they started walking to Dumbledore's office he could see the furious set of her shoulders where she was storming ahead of them.

"Stop looking at me like that," Fabian muttered, the mask that he had pulled on when McGonagall had approached them not shifting as he watched her back. He had not even taken his eyes from the deputy head, so Harry wasn't sure how he knew that he had been staring at him.

"Like what?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure that he liked the mask that Fabian was wearing, he far preferred his smiling, amiable, joking husband, however he had to admit seeing Fabian like this, full of confidence, power and unmovable was very attractive too. Especially when he knew that it was all because of him.

"Like that, if you don't stop I am going to throw you against the nearest surface and have my way with you," Fabian muttered, and his eyes flickered onto Harry for second, just enough for him to see the heat there.

"Again," Harry muttered impishly. He had to hide another snicker when McGonagall tripped in front of them at his words. She had clearly been eavesdropping into their conversation. Oh well serves her right.

They reached the Griffin statue, and McGonagall hissed the password, obviously he wasn't allowed to know the password this time around. They stepped onto the moving staircase, and McGonagall pointedly stared ahead without saying anything to them. Harry glanced at Fabian who was standing behind him, still holding his hand. His husband met his eyes and smiled lightly for him, despite the anger Harry could see building there. He wasn't sure what expression he was wearing but Fabian's eyes softened a little more and he raised his hand and kissed Harry's wedding ring softly.

"Trust me," He whispered.

"Of course I do," Harry smiled.

"Mr Potter," the two of them turned to see Dumbledore looking apoplectic and trying to hide it. "Where have you been?!"

"It's Prewett-Potter now actually Headmaster," Fabian said smoothly, stepping into the room and wrapping his arm around Harry's waist once more.

"What?" Harry looked into the corner to see Snape standing there looking quite blank, his eyes assessing as he looked between them all.

"Severus!" Fabian said brightly waving at then potions master.

"Severus?" Harry choked looking at his husband shocked.

"Me and Severus go way back, we were good friends in school," Fabian explained.

"Friends?"

"Please don't tell me you have married Potter," Severus sighed, pressing his fingers to his eyes.

"Yup, this summer, it was completely private, just the two of us don't worry, I know how you hate to miss a party," Fabian grinned.

"Fabian!" Harry squeaked, the implications of the fact there were just the two of them at their 'wedding' clearly understood going by the other three faces.

"I could have gone my entire life without knowing that," Severus sighed.

"You married Harry Potter!" Dumbledore growled out, looking completely furious.

"Yes, I did," Fabian said brightly.

"Right we can have this annulled straight away, I will get in contact with the Ministry right now," Dumbledore muttered to himself.

"I'm afraid it is far too late for that," Fabian snorted before grunting when Harry's elbow connected with his side.

"Headmaster did you not hear what Mr Prewett said? They bonded with...attraction," McGonagall motioned, bright red in the face. Though she was looking like she was calming down a little, looking at the two of them more assessing than angry. Fabian chose to smile calmly at her while patting Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, you will tell the Ministry that nothing has happened between you, we can have this dealt with quick enough,"

"Thank you, Headmaster," Fabian said smoothly.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore turned to blink at him. Harry looked up curiously at his husband wondering where he was going with this.

"You have just made this far easier than I thought it would be. Not only are you trying to pressure my husband into breaking a marriage that I can assure you he is very happy with, and that is clearly very compatible considering we bonded via...attraction...but also that you were pressuring him to lie to the Ministry and falsify a statement," Fabian smirked.

"I...I didn't," Dumbledore spluttered looking around for support, and found none. McGonagall was looking at him a little wide eyed and quite shocked, Severus was just sneering at him.

"You did, quite clearly, I'm afraid there was no mistaking that comment Dumbledore. Now here is the deal, I may, may, not take that memory to the Ministry to prove just how horrific you are, if you start the process of your retirement, you leave Harry alone, and you will set up for him to floo from Severus' office every day home. Should you not I will go to the Ministry with that memory, but also explain why exactly Harry was whisked away in the middle of the night and married to a man he didn't know, and why he will be leaving this country once he has completed his schooling here. I am sure the Wizarding public will be thrilled to know why they have lost their 'hero'," Fabian tilted his head waiting for Dumbledore's response.

It was pointless though, there was nothing else that the old man could respond with besides a nod of the head. He was clearly furious, and Harry was certain that this fight was not done. For now though, it was. And Fabian nodded back before turning and leading Harry down the stairs again, leaving Dumbledore fuming, and McGonagall clearly at a loss.

"You were a Slytherin!" Harry accused playfully the moment they were out of earshot.

"Of course, I was, knowing me did you expect any different?" Fabian smirked, turning on the step beneath Harry to wrap his arms around his waist and kiss him.

"I really don't need to see that," Severus drawled from behind them. Turning Harry grimaced when he saw the potions master was also standing on the moving staircase.

"Spoil sport Sevy!" Fabian whined making Harry choke.

"Call me that again and I will hex your balls off," Severus glared.

"Aww but Sev, I have just married a hot, young husband, I need them very much at the moment," Fabian huffed.

"Oh, good Merlin," Harry groaned burying his face into Fabian's shoulder as he went bright red again.

"You are going to permanently damage your husband, and he cannot spare the brain cel..."

"Finish that sentence," Fabian growled, going from playful to angry in a split second.

"My apologies, old habits," Severus held his hands up.

"Habits that will die a quick death," Fabian's threat didn't need to be spoken out loud.

"What's going on, Snape doesn't care whose husband I am," Harry frowned confused. Severus grimaced and glared lightly at Harry as Fabian tugged his husband closer and scowled at Severus.

"There is an agreement in Slytherin, any spouse that is chosen by a Slytherin will be treated with the same respect as any from our house. Any previous grudges and bad blood is done and forgotten about. It stops us from slaughtering each other in a protective fit," Severus explained.

"Which means Severus will play nice and do everything that he can to help and protect you. If you have a problem then you need to go to him." Fabian said seriously. Harry bit his lip and looked doubtfully at the potions master, their history between each other was not so easily forgotten just because he had married a fellow Slytherin.

"I will play nice," Severus shrugged.

"Ok," Harry smiled for Fabian, but internally he was really not sure that Snape would be his first stop if he needed help. "Did you really just force Dumbledore to retire?" He asked, that part of the...well it could not really be called an argument when his brilliant husband had wiped the floor with the old man.

"I did. His choice he can live out a nice peaceful life, not interfering. Or he can be part of investigations and meetings and have a lot of things dragged out that I am sure he never wants to see the light of day," Fabian smirked.

"You're brilliant," Harry laughed throwing his arms around Fabian.

"Of course I am, did you doubt me?" Fabian breathed into his ear, holding him close to his solid, warm body. Harry's mind flashed to the man that had been standing waiting for him at Gringotts, the man with the kind eyes and hopeful expression, the man who had reached out for him without second thought.

"Never," Harry smiled. What he was thinking must have been in his tone because Fabian pulled back a little and looked at him intently, his blue eyes sharp and hot.

"Not here!" Severus grunted.

"I will see you when you get home," Somehow it sounded like both a promise and a threat.

"See you in a couple of hours," Harry nodded.

"If you aren't home by seven I will be coming to get you,"

"Yes sir," Harry grinned happily. He leant up on his toes and kissed Fabian sweetly.

"See you soon,"

"Merlin just move! Everyone will be arriving!" Severus sighed exasperated.

* * *

Harry stood on the top step waiting for the carriages to arrive. Fabian had flooed out, leaving himself and Severus standing quite awkwardly before Harry had motioned out of the room. Honestly of all people Fabian had to be friendly with, it had to be Snape.

Finally the carriages rumbled into view and Harry could see a red head poking out from the front carriage before Ron started to wave to him. He had been a little worried that Dumbledore would track him down after he knew Fabian had left him, but it seemed his husband's threats were holding him. He wasn't how long that would carry on for though.

He did smile when Ron threw himself from the carriage and hurried over. Closely followed by Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Neville.

"Congratulations Harry!" Hermione squealed throwing her arms around him and squeezing him tightly.

"Thank you Mione," He smiled happily.

"Oh, look at you! You look so happy!" She beamed.

"I am, I really am. I love Fabian,"

"We know, we know. Ugh just wait until you see them together, honestly for people who have sex so much I have no idea how they can still have that much tension between them," Ginny huffed.

"Ron did mention you are having lots of sex Harry. You will have to tell us about it," Luna nodded seriously, but her blue eyes were twinkling as Ron and Ginny started groaning and trying to cover their ears.

"Well well, is the word around the train true Potter, did you really run away and get yourself married?" Draco sneered as he stormed up the steps towards him.

"What poor idiot would marry him," Pansy sneered.

"Bet it was a Weasley, did you pay them Potter?" Knott snickered. They had gathered quite a crowd around them by this point, word had clearly gotten around the train, somehow, and everyone was clearly eager to know what was going on.

"Yes, I am married, quite happily, my husband and I are quite happy, thank you for your concern. And no, he isn't a Weasley, close enough though. Fabian Prewett," Harry smiled at the whispers that went through the crowd. Fabian was quite well known for being a powerful wizard and for being quite a catch, and Harry was very proud to know that he was all his. "Thank you for your congratulations," he said sweetly to the open mouthed Slytherins, before snagging Hermione and Ginny's hands and leading the way into the Great Hall.

"That was brilliant!" Ron laughed.

"That really was. I am happy you're happy Harry," Neville smiled shyly.

"Thank you Nev," Harry felt as though he was floating, just a little. It was the first time he had really gotten to say that Fabian was his husband to people that didn't know. And it felt a little bit amazing.

* * *

It was feeling slightly less amazing when he had been grilled for the 400th time about how they met, what contract, where were they living, did they have a ceremony, was he happy, how old was Fabian, was he finishing school etc and so on, and on, and on. Really, he thought Ginny and Ron were going to blow a blood vessel from all the personal questions that people were just expecting him to answer. And he had had to stop Hermione reaching for her wand six times, mainly when Lavender and Parvati asked a question. Though he had been tempted to let her have at it when they asked, quite casually, how much Fabian earned.

Honestly that was just the Gryffindor table, he could see and hear all the others gossiping about it, including the teachers. He had a migraine forming, and he had never actually expected to be relieved to see Severus sweeping towards him in his life.

"I will escort you to the floo, it is 1815, by the time we reach my office you will only be a little early," Severus said smoothly.

"Right, thank you sir," Harry nodded standing quickly. "I will see you guys in the morning, night," He hugged his friends quickly.

"Where are you going Harry?!" Parvati protested, clearly not done with her questions. He ignored her, but he heard Hermione snapping behind him.

"He is married, as you have clearly grasped if the personal, intrusive and rude questions you have been asking are anything to go by, he is going home to his husband, as all married pupils are allowed to do. He is not the first married student to do so during our time here! Honestly when I thought you could not get any more airheaded!"

He grinned a little as a glance over his shoulder showed Parvati and Lavender to be just sitting gawping at her completely shocked.

"She has quite the tongue on her," Severus said as they turned to go down to the dungeons.

"Just a little. I had to stop her cursing people most of supper," Harry said unsurely, this was just awkward.

"People have an expectation that they are allowed to pry into the business of those that are famous like they are entitled to it," Severus rolled his eyes.

"Have you been having problems during the summer sir?" Harry asked. He had not thought about it, but Severus had been revealed to have been a double spy the whole time, and he had been a massive help in the final battle, taking down a lot of Death Eaters and watching Harry's back while he fought Voldemort. He would have become very famous, and even Harry in his little bubble had noticed that Severus was suddenly one of the big heroes of the hour.

"I suddenly have a lot more sympathy and understanding of the position you are in. I admit, even before the... revelation of your marriage and the Slytherin rules, I was planning on trying to talk to you. I know that you trust me, and I have proven myself more than enough for you be correct in that assumption, however I find myself needed to let you know I have corrected my assessment of yourself and your enjoyment of fame, having had to walk a little in your shoes,"

Harry stared at the other man, completely at a loss for words as they made their way through the dungeon. He must have been staring for a little too long before he could see that tick forming in Severus' forehead that indicated he was getting quite annoyed.

"What?" He finally snapped.

"That was the most Slytherin apology I have ever received. I didn't know it was possible to apologise while complimenting yourself," Harry said, honestly quite impressed. "And I am married to Fabian, he has had to apologise, a lot,"

Severus paused for a second, and then to Harry's fascination burst out laughing. "Honestly I also have a fair bit of sympathy for you being married to him."

Harry blinked at him before he too burst out laughing. It was slightly surreal. But then he was married to Molly's brother, uncle to his friends and madly in love with a man he had met not that long ago.

"I shall see you in the morning Mr Potter-Prewett," Severus nodded.

"It's Prewett-Potter," Harry smiled.

"His name first?"

"It says what I want it to say," Harry shrugged before smirking as Severus' eyes widened at the Slytherin response. "Night sir," He waved cheerfully before stepping into the fire and flooing away, back home.

* * *

"You ok?" Fabian ran his fingers through Harry's hair soothingly.

"Mmm, just tired between school and all the questions, and my...welcome home," Harry grinned at him. They were both sprawled in bed, unable and unwilling to move, Fabian was flat on his back star fished over the bed and Harry was sprawled over his chest. Cavall gave a small woof and hopped up onto the bottom of the bed now that the coast was clear.

"It felt strange," Fabain hummed.

"Hmm?" Harry yawned shifting to look at him. His fingers absently reached up and started playign with the ends of Fabian's red hair.

"You not being here, knowing that you were so far away," Fabian said with distaste.

"It's not long now, just over 9 months and then I am home for good," Harry smiled.

"Have you thought about what you want to do after school? If you haven't that's fine, I'm not trying to pressure you, I'm just curious," Fabian asked.

"I have, I thought, maybe, we could look at starting our family?" Harry bit his lip and loked at Fabian.

"You mean...having..." Fabian looked like a kid at Christmas as the implications of Harry's words hit him.

"If you would be happy with it, if you think..." Harry's ramble was cut off as Fabian drew him up into a sweet kiss. Well a sweet kiss that quickly turned dirty.

"Maybe we could have a practise run for making a family?" Fabian smirked roling his hips.

"Seriously? We just went three rounds! You're insatiable!" Hary laughed.

"Are you saying no?" Fabian smirked.

"...no," Harry blushed drawing Fabian down to him.


End file.
